The Guy with the Lavender Pants
by Jupitermoon
Summary: This is a short comady story that my friend talked me into writing about when Darien finally gets rid of his lavender pants


THE GUY WITH THE LAVNDER PANTS  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Tokyo, and Serena was waiting for Darien by the arcade. For once, Serena was on time, and Darien wasn't. Serena and Darien were finally able to spend some time with each other. The sailor scouts had just defeated the Dark Moon family, and Rini went back to the future. Serena was standing outside, and kept looking at her watch. "Darien, where are you?" she asked herself. Just then, she saw Darien come into view. She was so happy, until she saw what he was wearing. "Darn, he's wearing those lavender pants...I hate those!" As Darien got closer, Serena was trying to fight the erg to just rip those pants right off him. Then, she thought that wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Yeah, maybe I can...no Serena...just wait a few more years, then you can do that!" She smiled to herslef, as she tried to picture Darien without his pants, even better, nothing at all. "Serena, you okay?" Serena snapped out of her little "dream land," and looked up at Darien. "What?...oh yeah, I'm fine" she said with a smile. She looked back down at the pants. It made her happy that they were going shopping. "Sorry I was so late, I was trying to find something to wear. I can't tell you how long it took me to find these pants" said Darien lathing to himself. "I'm going to have to hide those things better next time. Every time I hide them, he keeps finding them!" Serena thought to herself. "Are you ready to go?" Serena came out of her thoughts again. "Oh, yeah I'm ready." The mall wasn't that far away, so thay walked. The whole time, Serena was trying to think of better ways to hide the lavender pants.   
  
When they reached the mall, Serena was asking to go to the clothing stores. Darien agreed, and Serena went to every clothing store in the mall. Serena would try on things, and put things back. She would look at things, but never buy. The whole thing was to get Darien to buy some new pants, but it was not working. Serena kept on trying. She was not going to give up easily. "If I can face monsters, witches, and evil people, I can surely make Darien buy some new pants" Serena thought to herself. After awhile, she was starting to think otherwise.   
  
  
"Man, and I thought Diamond was hard, what dose it take to get him to buy a stupid pais of pants!?" Serena had been at this for an hour now, and she was getting nowhere. Finally, they decided to get something to eat. Serena was so tried, she wasn't sure if she even COULD eat. But, as soon as she saw the food, she was her old "pig" self again. After she was done eating (which didn't take long, sine she eats so fast) Serena started talking to Darien. As she was talking, an idea hit her (no really it did, a kid through a cup at her.) Serena glared at the little kid who found that very funny, sine he couldn't stop laughing. It got her thinking, maybe if she spilled something on Darien's pants, he would have to buy some new ones. Stupid yes, but it was the only thing she could think of. When Serena went to the restroom, she waited a minuet, then came back. Serena walked over to Darien, and knocked the table (making it look like an accident) His drink spilled all over his pants. "Oh Darien, I'm so sorry" she said in her most innocent voice. "That's okay, but I'm going to have to go home, and change." Hearing this, Serena thought fast to make him stay. "Wait Darien, there is a clothes store right over there, why don't you just buy some new pants." He thought about it, and decide he would do that. As they went in the store, Serena thought to herself "My plan is working."   
  
  
When Serena and Darien walked in the store, the woman behind the desk asked "Can I help you?" she said in a cheerful way. "Oh no, were just looking for now" said Darien. The woman smiled, then she saw what happened to his pants. "A sir, there was a restroom right over there." Serena stared laughing, while Darien tried to explain what really happened. After that, Darien picked out some pants, and went in the changing room. Serena waited and looked at the other clothes they had. "Well, what do you think?"Serena turned around to see him wearing light blue colored pants, that were worse then the lavender ones. "Good...very good...any more?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah, want me to try on the others?" Serena nodded her head very fast. "Okay then, but I kind of like these" he said as he walked bach into the changing room. Serena sighed to herself. "Where on earth did he learn to dress like that?"  
  
  
A few minuets later, Serena was sitting next to one of the dressing room doors, when Darien came out again. This time, he was wearing a pair of white pants, that almost made Serena fall over in her chair. Serena could SO tell white was not Darien's color. "How about these?" Serena just stood there for a moment. "How hard is it to get a good pair of pants?" she thought to herslef. "Well?" he asked again. Serena tried to think of something to say, that wasn't the truth that he couldn't pick out a good pair of pants if his life depened on it. "There great..really, but do you really think whites your color?" He thought for a moment. (If you havn't noticed, he dose a lot of thinking) "Your right, I'll change." He went back in again to change. Serena only sighed again, and said to herself "Please let him pick out a GOOD pair of pants this time, I'm not that good of an actress."   
  
  
About five minuets past, and Serena was waiting to see what other stupid colors Darien could find. It took about two more minuets, before finally Darien came out again. "Okay, now do you like these?" Serena was almost afaid to look. She slowly turned to see what he had put on this time. Serena's eye's widen when she saw what he had picked out. He had on a pair of light tan pants that went great with the out fit he was wearing. "Thank you...who's ever up there" she thought to herself. "What? You don't like these either?" he asked in shock. "Darien, I love thoses. They look great on you. Do you like them?" she asked hoping for a yes. (This time, she means it) "Yeah, I like them. I like them better then the lavender ones." A big smile appeared on Serena's face. "Thank you again, who's ever up there. You are so kind." When it was time to go, Darien put the lavender pants in a bag, and wore the tan ones out. Serena held onto his arm the whole way home. Thinking only this: "Now I don't have to ever worry about those lavender pants ever again." The happy couple walked together hand in hand in the light of the dying sunlight. The next day, to make sure she would never see the lavender pants EVER again, Serena throw them in a garbage truk, and watched it disappear into the ditance. 


End file.
